CarpenterWings
CarpenterWings Description: '''CarpenterWings are almost always black and yellow, with '''rare '''exceptions like black and red. '''Abilities: Can Climb on almost every surface;Their Status Abilities Location: ??? Queen: Queen mason Diet: Fruit,Plants,and mostly wood Alliances: LeafWings Rules * Ask on my message wall for High ranking members * Ask for Hybrids * Do not make royal ocs * Ask for black and red CarpenterWings Appearance CarpenterWings are Mostly black and yellow, they are rarely black and red.Depending on what status a CarpenterWing has the different tip of its tail it will have.These dragons come in different body shapes. CarpenterWings from the royal bloodline are black and orange or black and blue. CarpenterWings can have different horn shapes and sizes. Abilities All CarpenterWings have the Abilities to (Unless they have a gene mutation) Can Climb on almost every surface and their status Abilities. Status Abilities Queen: Queens that did not kill the formerly Queen and were just heirs can make other CarpenterWings different statues,but if they won the battle challenge they had a flame tail that could burn for years (5 years) and then ware off and get the normal Queen abilities. Princess/prince: Princesses/princes have a toxic bite. Soldiers: Soldiers have fast speed for ambushing and attacking. Guards: Guards have a paralyzing breath. Workers: Workers have a great sense of smell Dragonets: Dragonets only Can Climb on almost every surface. Territory Example;Etc.;fill in; Government The Government is your standard dragon monarchy,but with a few changes to it. Challenges There are 4 kinds of Challenges! Battle challenge The Battle challenge is your simple,try to kill the queen and the queen tries to survive and kill you instead. Trivia challenge The Queen has to be smart so there is a trivia challenge, they have to answer has much as the trivia right as possible. "Example: What plant is the most deadly?" If the challenger gets the most right they become queen and if the queen gets most right she stays queen. The Questions change every trivia challenge. Worthiness challenge The worthiness challenge has 3 trials to test your worthiness of being queen. Trial 1 For Trial 1 you need to steal and HiveWing egg and smash it in their territory. Trial 2 For Trial 2 you need to free a firesilk SilkWing Trial 3 For Trial 3 you need to help a sick or injuried CarpenterWing. If you get all those done and you are alive then you become queen Hide and seek challenge This is not just a ordinary game of hide and seek, the challenger has to hide for 2 whole minutes without being found, if found by the queen your neck will get snapped. if you survive the 2 minutes you are the seeker and same thing if you find the queen, if both are safe the queen stays queen. Culture W.i.p Holidays Carpenter's day This holiday is dedicated to Carpenter,The Queen of CarpenterWings. They bring gifts to a monument of Carpenter.The gifts are usually Honey,Tree bark,Water,or some kind of tribal object. Realm day This holiday is dedicated to Hydra,Terra,and Aqua.They each need a sacrifice to please them.There unlucky CarpenterWings will be chosen.If Hydra is not given a sacrifice he will give only the king,a plague that is fatal in one day,it can not spread though.If Terra is not give a sacrifice he we cause a massive earth quake.finally if Aqua is not please, she will cause floods and tsunamis across the Carpenter Kingdom. Trade day This holiday is all about a gift exchange.At night the gift exchange begins,not all CarpenterWings do it.This is to please Passion,she wants everyone to feel happy and safe. Prophecies The Cosmos prophecy After Carpenter, After beyond, One will rise, Restore balance, A Falcon, Shall soar, Cosmo revived Cosmos and Falcons shall soar together - Realm Names Modern names:Modern names are can be one word or compound names,they are bug,plant,or nature related. Examples of one word names (Feel free to use): * Melittinae * Apidae * Andrena * Vespa * Polybia * dauber * Oak * Spruce * Birch Examples of compound names (Feel free to use): * Tree'Talon * Brook'Swimmer * Bark'biter * Bark'claw * Oak'Strike * Falcon'bite Gods Also see mythology Hydra: king of reign Terra: creator of land Aqua: creator of ocean Cosmo: The galaxy creator Realm: The creator/The king of creation Goddesses Passion: Queen of love Carpenter: Queen of the CarpenterWings Biology Hybrids Ask for a Hybrid CarpenterWings banned hybrids,and if a Hybrid is found they will kill it. If any survive they are LeafWing-CarpenterWing hybrid or CarpenterWing-LeafWing hybrid, they are not banned but are rare. Animus CarpenterWings cannot be Animus because the animus trait has yet to exist in the CarpenterWing tribe,they also cant produce them either. Mutations There are many kinds of mutations like... Common * Born blind * Born with crooked tail Uncommon * Plasma instead of Being able to climb almost every surface * No teeth and/or claws * Cant climb almost every surface * Lack of tail thus not having status abilities * Has no stripes Rare * Born with white scales with black stripes * Larger/longer claws * More muscles * Large wings * Thick/skinny/long tails * Carnivore Very rare * Purple scales with black stripes or the other way around * Ultra sonic screeches * Albino Occupations * Princess/prince * Soldiers * Guards * Workers * Writers * Assassins * Chefs * Teacher * Healers * Artist * Scientist * Spy (More flying in soon) History coming soon Tribal Relations w.i.p Significant members Queens * Queen mason Princesses w.i.p Male royalty w.i.p Other Significant Members w.i.p Gallery CarpenterWing headshot 001.jpg|CarpenterWing Headshot (Headshot 01) Category:Work in progress Category:Tribe ideas Category:Tribes Category:Content (Blackberrythepiratefox) Category:CarpenterWings